zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightmare Begins
builds his house shortly after he arrives at Earth.]] Original Air Date: March 30, 2001 Production Number: 01 Characters with speaking roles: Conventia Announcer, Red Robot, Almighty Tallest Purple, Almighty Tallest Red, Invader Larb, Zim, Dib, Gaz, Professor Membrane, GIR, Robo Dad, Robo Mom, Ms. Bitters, Zita, Tae, Brian, Old Kid, The Letter M Planets: Conventia, Blorch (Pictured only), Vort (Pictured only), Irk (Flashback), Earth Locations: Dib's House, Zim's House, Skool, The Massive Plot Summary .]] The Irkens are a race that desire universal domination. Their leaders, the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple, have just begun assigning Invaders their missions for Operation Impending Doom II. However, Zim, a soldier who was banished from the Irken Empire, returns and demands to be assigned a task as an Invader. The Almighty Tallest decide to send Zim to a planet that nobody has ever heard of. Zim gets assigned a cheap SIR Unit named GIR, and he begins the trek towards the mysterious planet, but little does he know that a human child named Dib is already aware that he is coming, and plans to prevent Zim from completing his goal. Six months later, Zim finally arrives at a planet called Earth. He lands and creates a human design for himself, and a dog costume for GIR. Zim then sketches a picture of a "normal" human house onto a capsule with a drill, which bores into the Earth and creates a huge underground base, waking up the entire neighborhood. Zim then enters his new base and searches for a place to learn about the weaknesses of the planet. He decides to join the local Skool. His disguise fools all of the students, except Dib, who tries to prove to his classmates that Zim is an alien. However, they don't believe him, so Dib attempts to capture Dib with Alien Sleep Cuffs. After a lengthy chase, Zim calls GIR and has him take him back to the base. However, GIR leaves a trail of smoke behind that Dib follows. Zim hides inside his base, and the gnomes in his front yard destroy Dib's Alien Sleep Cuffs. Zim then contacts the Almighty Tallest and informs them that he is alive and working hard on his mission. Facts of Doom Random Facts *This episode is longer than any other due to the fact that it had no opening credits. * This episode was originally rated TV-Y but was later changed to TV-Y7-FV. *In the room near the beginning of the episode, during Conventia, there is a large red room where the alien is insisting that the Invaders and Soldiers buy a lot of cheap goods. In the background, there is a picture of a green monkey that is later used for decoration in Zim’s house. * Zim was assigned into the original Operation Impending Doom, in which he was assigned his own giant robot and had several underlings assigned to his command. This implies that Zim was once had a decent rank in the Irken military, despite the fact that the Tallest never seemed to like him. * The giant robot that Zim was using to destroy the planet Irk was called “Battle Mech 4”. It is mentioned in The Frycook What Came from All that Space that Zim killed every other Invader during this rampage. * This marks one of the few times which we see that Irkens have families. This is possible because Zim states that he has Invader's blood. * With an Irken spacecraft, it takes approximately six months to travel from planet Conventia to planet Earth. * In the scene where Zim is flying around when he gets to earth, the radio station he passes is WTFU. * The two disguises Zim passes on before he chooses are based on two of the creators of Invader Zim. * Even though ZIM drew the house with his left hand, Jhonen states that he is not left-handed, but that he's advanced and therefore ambidextrous. * It is revealed in this episode that invaders have self destruct options on their gloves. Deleted Scenes and Stuff * The line "Radioactive rubber pants" was originally rubber ants. * In the aired version of this episode, the milk carton in the refrigerator says “Rob Hummel is Meat”, but the un-edited version which appears on the DVD has a picture of a kid with “Find Me!” written below the picture. * Originally, Irkens had to fight a monster called the Digestor to be assigned a planet. When Zim fought it, he gave the sandwich (that the Tallest gave to him earlier) to the Digestor. Then, it trotted away happily. It was cut for time. Inconsistencies / Animation Errors * When Zim gets his disguise, the legs of his pants keep changing color throughout a majority of this episode, though more frequently in the second half of the episode. *In one scene Almighty Tallest Red has one ring around his waist but his has three in every other scene. *When Dib approaches Zim after skool and comments on his poor disguise, his legs are missing. *When Zim makes a comment on GIR’s intelligence, his legs vanish temporarily. *When Zim contacts the Tallest to report on his progress, there is a scene that is showing The Massive, the Irken Imperial Flag Ship, but none of the smaller ships are around it, despite the fact that The Massive is always escorted by many other smaller ships. Real-World References * After GIR picks up Zim and they fly back to their base, as the smoke from the jetpack clears, you can see Dib emerge from the smoke. In this scene, he has an uncanny likeness to Robert Patrick, the man who played T-1000, the liquid metal robot, in the movie Terminator 2: Judgement Day. References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/the-nightmare-begins/episode/51939/summary.html See Also * Part 1 Transcript * Part 2 Transcript Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography